WHERE I am?
by mimiko x as sakura
Summary: mitsuki oc  , cewek tsundare yang dari jepang masa moderen tiba - tiba terkirim ke masa lalu china , zaman kisah kerajaan 3 kerajaan  WEI , SHU DAN WU , ditambah JIN  dan...itulah mula - mula kejadian aneh untuk dirinya maupun karakter lainnya..RNR PLEASE


Chapter 1 : what the ?

minna – san , perkenalkan aku mimiko x as sakura bias manggil aku mimiko – chan , san senpai dll . Aku harap bisa membuat kalian nyaman di fic ini dan fic ini fic baru saya pertama dan pertama di Dynasty Warriors fanfic. (-_-)

so , lanjut saja.

Disclaimer : semua chara milik koei , chara lain seperti oc milik saya dan ceritanya milik saya.

Part : 1/?

Pairing : belum ada.

Warnning : ADA YANG ANEH , GAK JELAS , OC , GAJE , AU , TYPO, PETUALANGAN ANEH , PARODY TINGKAT ANGKUT , KATA – KATA KASAR,TAK SUKA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DAAAAAN TAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA .

Pesan : " jadi , emang kayak gini?" dan "HEI!" ngomong dan teriak , 'sialan.' ngomong dalam hati , ;jadi ini salahmu?; bisik-bisik. [sakua.] tulisan di poster maupun di baju ataupun dimana pun.

Oc : mitsuki yamotsi dan leo yamaotsi.

Tambahan : pertama emang awal munculnya oc dulu setelah beberapa chapter baru character asli dan tenang , tidak ocxcanons tapi sedikit dan ocxoc dan canonsxcanon plus saya mumpung ini fujoshi munkin ada shounen – ainya.

^.^Happy Reading^.^

Tahun 2015 di Osaka , Jepang.

Di siang hari emang sangat sejup di jepang , saat musim semi itu lah yang sangat disukai orang jepang untuk menikmati tenpa sejuk itu , mereka kebanyakkan melakukan aktifitas yang banyak disukai yaitu bermalas – malasan dan beristirahatkan , plus juga memiliki suasana yang damai…

Kecuali tempat rumah ini.

"BAKA NO , ONIII – SAAAAAAAAAAAANNN.!(1)"

BRAK

"KAAAAKAAAAAKKK , BOODDOOOOHH….!" Teriak seorang perempuan manis tapi bersikap sangar , berambut merah tua diikat satu ala ekor kuda , bermata sapphire , berjelana jeans hitam pendek dan kaos lengan panjang merah bergaris – garis kuning layaknya api , dengan sangarnya menendang kasar pintu keluarga degan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan uang yang dikeluarkan sang kepala keluarga saat memperbaiki pintu yang malang itu.

"Hn , ada apa Mitsuki-s*****(sampah)chan?" Ucap laki - laki bermata dan berambut hitam di ikat tapi kebawah , memakai celana jeans panjang Dan memakai kaos hitam lengan sesikut plus depannya ada kayak darah yang bertulisan [banzai!] dengan malas memadangin perempuan yang bernama Mitsuki sambil masih memenggang komik yang dia baca tadi.

Empat garis berbentuk sikut berhadapan muncul di kepala Mitsuki.

"c**(cih) , beraninya kau Leo-sang-kakak-bodoh ,memanngil aku s****chan yah!" ucap Mitsuki memberi tatapan tajam bahasa kerennya memberikan Death grale ke kakak yang bernama Leo itu.

"hn , kau juga beraninya kau manggil aku Leo-sang-kakak-bodoh." Balas Leo sambil membalas Death Glare ke Mitsuki.

Jadilah dua garis layaknya kilat saling berhadapan melalui mata mereka masing – masing.

Karena masih memiliki jiwa kakak , Leo pun memejapkan matanya lalu buka lagi dan memadangin sanga adik tercintanya.

"hn , ngapain ke sini Mitsuki-s*****chan?" Tanya Leo ke Mitsuki.

Mitsuki pun menghelang napas walaupun kakaknya yang tampan dan pinter tapi sifatnya kadang bisa baik bisa saja kejam dalam urusan sepele maupun penting alias berpelilaku ganda plus juga dia tidak gila dan lagi empat sudut itunya sudah hilang.

"hei ,dimana kakak menyimpan komikku yang teman kakak pinjam kemarin?" Tanya Mitsuki ke Leo.

"dikamar kakak , diatas meja belajar dan…" Leo pun memadangin sang adik dengan tajam.

"jangan sekali – sekali merusak kamar aku ngerti..!"lanjut Leo

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak , Mitsuki pun lansung melesat naik tangga satu ke dua tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sama kakak itu.

"ck , medokusei!(merepotkan)" desih sang kakak lansung membaca kembali buku komik yang tadi dia abaikan.

Kembali ke Mitsuki

Setelah sampai ke lantai dua tempat dimana terdapat kamar dia , kamar kakaknya dan adiknya yang kebetulan pergi sama tantenya, tujuannya adalah sampai ke kamar kakaknya lalu masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan mengambil targetnya(?), sebernanya sih gampang , tapi masalahnya..

"selamat datang di kamar Leo Yamaotsi silakan tujukan indetitas anda ditambah passwordnya , terima kasih!"

Pengamannya nyebelin.

Dengan kesal dia keluarkan kartu khususnya yang dikasih oleh pemiliknya yang boleh diketahui oleh beberapa orang maupun keluarganya , lalu menujukannya ke depan mesin pengamanya tepatnya di bulatan itu. Lalu keluarlah sinar dari dalam bulatan itu , sinar itu pun mengelilingin depan kartu itu , setelah itu dimasukin passwordnya yang melalui keybord itu,daaan password versi dia adalah..

[...]

..Password yang aneh.

Lalu selesai itu.

"Halo ,Mitsuki Yamaotsi silakan masuk." Pintu besi pun terbuka dan Mitsuki pun masuk dan mencari komikknya setelah ketemu lalu mengambilanya dengan paksa tapi ada benda sesuatu hampir jatuh tapi dengan cekatan benda itu berhasil diselamatkan dengan anggun(?).

"Dvd Ps3 Dynasty Warriors 7 Spesial..?" ucap Mitsuki bingung setelah memastiin apa yang benda yang ia tangkap tadi.

"….lumayan juga , dan kayaknya seru deh," setelah itu , ia Book Note(5)nya warna kuning lalu merobek kertasnya lalu menulis..

[sorry bro(brother) , but boku(aku) minjam yah Dvd PS3 Dynasty Warriors Spesial yah! Kalo ya , Thanks Bro! *3* dan , tumben kakak beli yang beradvature dari pada Horror maupun Booldy! ('.')?]

Setelah selesai Mitsuki pun menarunya tepat di atas meja tulisnya kakaknya , lalu kembali lagi ke kamar dia.

Ditampat Leo.

HATSYIIM

"Aduh , kok rasanya aku bersin padahal aku gak sakit , pasti ulah Mitsuki-S*****chan. Dasar."

Kembali lagi ke Matsuki

"Yosh , Saatnya main!" dengan semangat dia menyabar stick PS3nya yang sudah di masuk Dvd Ps3nya tadi dan lalu siap untuk main , tapi tiba – tiba muncul cahaya putih terang sekali dari television itu , lalu Mitsuki pun menghalangin cahaya itu ke mata menggunakan lengan tangan kanan.

"a…ada apa ini? Silau sekali!" ucap Mitsuki bingung.

Tiba – tiba ada yang menarik kakinya itu dan dia merasa ditarik lalu yang akan mau masuk tv itu.

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA..!"

Dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam tv.

Sementara Di tempat lain.

"Mitsuki yamaotsi , selamat datang di dunia zaman dulu china." Seringai tajam muncul di wajah orang itu dan laki - laki itu pun lansung hilang entah kemana.

TBC

Minna – san , ini fic yang aku buat , aku harap kalian senang. ^.^

Salam hangat

sakura mi.

SAYA MENERIMA KRITIK , SARAN , BERSERTA FLAME YAH!


End file.
